1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The nonvolatile memory device can retain data stored therein even when power is shut off or interrupted. The nonvolatile memory device may be used for the task of data storage devices. Examples of the nonvolatile memory device may include read-only memory (ROM), mask ROM (MROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. Flash memory devices may be classified into NOR type and NAND type.
The flash memory devices may work like both RAM and ROM. Like RAM, data can be written to flash memory, but, like ROM, that data can be retained even when power is interrupted. The flash memory devices are widely used as data storage devices of portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and MP3.